Embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight module for a liquid crystal display.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is not a self emitting display device, for which a backlight module is required to provide a light source. According to the position of a light source in a backlight module, a backlight module can be an edge light type backlight module or a direct light backlight module. The most commonly used light source in a backlight module can be a linear light source such as a fluorescent lamp (for example a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL)) and a spot light source such as a light emitting diode (LED).
An edge light type backlight module used for a liquid crystal display may have a fluorescent lamp assembly to hold a fluorescent lamp on a side within the backlight module. In mounting fluorescent lamps on such a conventional fluorescent lamp assembly used for a liquid crystal display or wiring after the mounting, the operator needs to pull the wires. The fluorescent lamp may be broken when the wires are pulled, and such broken fluorescent lamp account for about 10% of the unqualified products, being the third most important factor.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of the conventional fluorescent lamp assembly 100 for a LCD. The conventional fluorescent lamp comprises a lamp tube 1 having electrodes. The protruding portion on the outer side of the lamp tube 1 is a lead 11 for one of the electrodes. The fluorescent lamp assembly for a LCD further comprises a bracket 2 which has a fluorescent lamp fixing channel 13 and a wire fixing channel 14. The lamp tube 1 of the fluorescent lamp is inserted into and fixed to the fluorescent lamp fixing channel 13, and a wire 4 enters the bracket 2 and extends through the wire fixing channel 14 to be connected with the lead 11 of the fluorescent lamp. The wire 4 is welded to the lead 11 by soldering within the bracket 2 with forming a soldered dot, and the wire 4 and the lead 11 run perpendicularly to each other. In the above mentioned fluorescent lamp assembly 100 for a LCD, in order to prevent the lamp from being broken by the pull exerted on the wire, the wire 4 and the lead 11 are welded to be perpendicular to each other, so that the direct application of the pulling force exerted on the fluorescent lamp can be avoided. However, even so, when the pulling force of the wire is too powerful, the fluorescent lamp can still be broken.